


With a little help from my friends

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Mild Language, Nipple Piercings, Other, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Ella gets the Tribe together to help one of their own after Lucifer goes away.  She gets more than she bargained for.Part of the Luciferbingo challenge.





	With a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to the Beatles.

Chloe Decker needed a hug. At least that’s what Ella thought, looking at her friend sitting at her desk at the precinct. On second thought, maybe she needed more than one.

It had been 6 months since Lucifer had left to take care of ‘family business’, whatever that meant. What kind of business required you to cut off all contact with your friends? The only ‘business’ she could think of that would require that level of secrecy was the mafioso. Could Lucifer be part of a crime family? He did have money and influence but to be a mob boss and work for the police seemed too much like an oxymoron to be realistic. 

She didn’t think Chloe had even heard from him in all that time and she knew she hadn’t been able get in touch with him. She had called and texted his phone several times herself and nothing, not even voicemail. She tried to be optimistic, telling Chloe that of course he was going to come back but the Detective would always just shake her head and blink away tears. Ella could swear she had caught Chloe crying in the ladies’ room on more than one occasion but she never brought it up. 

Since he had left, Chloe had been a shadow of her former self. She came in everyday and did her job, but it seemed to Ella that she was simply going through the motions. Dan had mentioned the same thing when they were at the latest crime scene. 

Dan and Chloe had been working cases together and he had told Ella he was worried about his ex-wife but didn’t know what he could do to help her. Even Trixie was taking it hard with Lucifer gone. 

It was time to bring in the big guns, Ella thought.

She got out her phone and texted the other two members of the Tribe. Through a series of text messages, they made plans to get together at Ella’s house the next Saturday. Now she just had to get Chloe on board.

“Hey, Chloe, I got the results you asked about?” Ella had walked over to Chloe’s desk. She could tell that Chloe was pretty distracted, holding some kind of pendant on her necklace that she kept sliding back and forth along the chain.

“Hm…? Oh, sorry Ella. You say something?” Chloe had not seen the pert scientist approach. She had been staring at her computer for the last 10 minutes but not really seeing anything.

“Yeah, I have the results from the Forman case.” She handed the file to the Detective.

“Thanks,” she said, taking the file and putting it on the stack on her desk without looking at it. She turned back to her computer screen.

“Listen, Chloe,” Ella began, getting her attention again, “I know it’s been hard with Lucifer MIA but what you need is a Tribe night. What do you say?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really feel like going out.” Chloe said trying to decline without hurting Ella’s feelings.

“No problemo,” she assured her, “my house, Saturday night. I’m making enchiladas and mar-gari-tas.” She gave a little salsa dance to emphasize her point.

“Ella…,” she started only to be cut off by the other woman.

“Aw, come on Chloe. Maze and Linda are already coming. Do you really want to sit at home on a Saturday night? Besides you do NOT want to miss my Abuela’s enchilada. They are _muy delicioso_.” Ella kissed the tips of her fingers and smiled down on Chloe.__

_ _Chloe couldn’t help herself and smiled back at her friend. She knew she had been out of it lately but she just couldn’t shake this heaviness in her heart. Maybe she did need a Tribe night. Dan had Trixie this weekend so she had the house to herself and that was the worst. Hours and hours with nothing but her memories for company were the hardest to bear._ _

_ _“Okay,” she said before she could talk herself out of it._ _

_ _“Really?” Ella exclaimed, “Awesome. 7 o’clock. You know the address. Be there or be square.” She gave the Detective two thumbs up before heading back to her lab._ _

_ _

_ _Saturday found Ella dancing around her apartment getting ready for her friends to arrive. She was putting the finishing touches on the enchiladas when she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, she opened the door to find Chloe on her front stoop._ _

_ _“Sorry, Ella,” Chloe said, “I know I’m early. I hope you don’t mind.” Chloe found that she couldn’t stand another minute in her quiet apartment so headed over to Ella’s early. _ _

_ _“No, no, come on in.” Ella stepped out of the doorway, happy to see her. “I just put the enchiladas in the oven, so no worries. Whatcha got there?” she said, pointing to the bottle in Chloe’s hand._ _

_ _“I thought I’d bring some wine for dinner.” Chloe handed the wine over and took off her jacket. She had dropped by Lux to raid Lucifer’s wine cellar. She had been doing that a lot lately._ _

_ _Ella took the bottle of wine, opened it and poured two glasses. While they waited for the others, they talked about various inconsequential things but mostly it was Ella talking and Chloe listening. Ella was always a bundle of energy but she seemed to be extra tonight. _ _

_ _Chloe didn’t mind. She kind of enjoyed being around the optimistic Ella, especially now. She hoped some of her effervescence would rub off on her. She sorely needed something to fill this void in her chest; a void left when Lucifer took her heart to Hell._ _

_ _Soon the other two ladies arrived and they sat down to dinner. Ella was right about the food. It was some of the best enchiladas any of them had tasted. The wine flowed and the conversation was stimulating and Chloe had to admit that she hadn’t felt this good in months. She was really glad she had accepted Ella’s invitation. _ _

_ _After cleaning up the dishes, Ella broke out the blender and proceeded to make some killer margaritas while everyone else went into the living room to get settled for the ‘Fast and Furious’ marathon Ella had planned. She said she only picked the movies because she used to steal cars but really it was Vin Diesel. That man was hot!_ _

_ _

_ _One movie and several drinks later, the three humans and one demon were deep into a debate about whether Vin Diesel could take Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson down in a fight. Ella was firmly in Vin’s camp while Linda was a Rock fan. Chloe didn’t have an opinion and Maze didn’t care either way unless they were naked, then she’d take an interest. _ _

_ _Ella had gone to the kitchen in order to get another round of drinks when she noticed that Chloe was staring off into the distance, playing with her necklace like she was at the precinct._ _

_ _“Oh no, no brooding,” the perky young woman said, “not allowed on a Tribe night.” She filled a glass and handed it to Chloe, telling her to drink up. “What’s with the necklace anyway?” _ _

_ _“This?” Chloe pulled the necklace up, letting the pendant dangle. It was a smashed bullet. “Lucifer gave me this for my birthday. It’s a bullet.” Her smile was wistful when she looked at it._ _

_ _“Ok – ay,” Ella looked at her strangely. “That seems like a strange kind of gift but whatev.” They had made it back into the living room._ _

_ _“I hate to say it Chloe,” Ella said, sitting on the couch, “but I think Lucifer is being a complete ass. I mean, can’t the guy at least call or text or something? I think it’s real shitty of him to just disappear like that.” _ _

_ _Maybe she had too many margaritas._ _

_ _“Ella, he can’t” Chloe said, “Lucifer really is the Devil and had to go back to Hell. He didn’t have a choice.” Her voice broke on the last word._ _

_ _“Yeah, and no cell service in Hell.” Maze supplied helpfully._ _

_ _“Pfffftt, hell, schmell. He could call if he really wanted to. You can’t tell me that his family is that controlling.”_ _

_ _“You wanna bet?” Maze quipped._ _

_ _“It’s true, Ella,” Linda said, “Lucifer had to leave but I’m sure he didn’t want to.”_ _

_ _“Jeez, you guys are quick to defend the guy but look what it’s doing to her.” Ella gestured toward Chloe. “I mean, she’s walking around work like a zombie.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

__Yeah, definitely too many margaritas._ _

_ _“No, I don’t,” Chloe exclaimed, “but even if I did, what’s it to you? I mean, you try having the man you love tell you he loves you then goes back to Hell just to keep everyone safe.” Chloe’s voice had raisen by the end of her tirade and she fled to the bathroom, crying. _ _

_ _Those margaritas were really causing havoc._ _

_ _

_ _Ella felt really bad. That was a pretty shitty move on her part, but who knew things had progressed that far with those two. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, but Ella thought they would just hook up and get it over with. She knocked on the bathroom door, checking on Chloe. When she emerged, Ella wrapped her up in a bear hug and apologized profusely. Chloe hugged her back, telling her it was okay, she was okay, but Ella just kept hugging her. They finally went back to join the others._ _

_ _“Chloe, are you okay?” Linda asked. She knew her friend was having a hard time dealing with Lucifer’s absence._ _

_ _Chloe just nodded, hoping everyone would just leave her be and let her get herself together. After a few minutes, when Chloe had her emotions under control, she said, “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to put a damper on girl’s night.”_ _

_ _Everyone told her it was fine. Well, everyone except Maze. She had no tolerance for any emotions so she sat watching the movie and drinking._ _

_ _“Maybe we should show Ella the truth.” Maze suddenly piped up, looking at Linda and Chloe to see if they would agree with her. “She’s Tribe, isn’t she?”_ _

_ _“Truth about what?” Ella asked, puzzled._ _

_ _“I don’t know.” Linda warned, casting her eyes toward Maze. “Ella might not want to know.”_ _

_ _Maze just shrugged._ _

_ _“What are you guys talking about?”_ _

_ _“Ella,” Linda addressed her, “What if I told you that we could prove to you that Lucifer is truly the actual, biblical Devil?”_ _

_ _“What? You got a fuzzy picture of Lucifer showing him with a tail?” she snorted, “Don’t bother, I’ve already seen the man naked and he doesn’t have a tail. Well, at least not in the back.” She laughed at her own joke, slapping her thigh._ _

_ _“No,” Linda said smiling at her, “we have a demon but you didn’t answer my question.”_ _

_ _When Ella realized they were serious, she thought about it for a few minutes. “Well, I already believe in the Big Guy and the Devil by faith but as a scientist, yeah, I’d want proof,” she concluded._ _

_ _Linda looked over at Maze. The Demon put down her vodka bottle and turned to face Ella head on. _ _

_ _“You’re not going to freak out on me, are you?” Maze said looking straight at the young woman. When Ella shook her head, she continued, “Well, at least we have a doctor here if you lose your shit.” _ _

_ _Ella was starting to get a little nervous, “Hey, you guys aren’t punking me or anything, are you?” She looked at the others in the room but only encountered serious looks._ _

_ _“One other thing,” Maze remarked, “if you try to put some cross on me, I will shove it straight up your ass, got me?” Ella only nodded her head slightly, eyes wide._ _

_ _And with that, half of Maze’s face dissolved._ _

_ _No one spoke. A collective breath seemed to be held by all. Finally, Linda spoke, “Ella?”_ _

_ _Ella blinked then said, “That’s… so… cool!” she exclaimed, “Wow, you can see like, all the sinew and bone. And is that a cataract? Can you see?” She was beginning to talk over herself in her excitement. She had gotten off the couch to get a closer look at Maze's face._ _

_ _Maze leaned away from the forensic scientist and was slightly taken back by her enthusiasm, fully expecting that the other woman would have run screaming from the room by now. She resumed her glamour after a moment._ _

_ _“Ella? Are you really okay?” Linda was just as surprised as Maze at Ella’s reaction. It certainly wasn’t what she thought would happen._ _

_ _“Yeah,” she said, “why wouldn’t I be? I think I’ve always known, just not, REALLY known but yeah, I get it. I mean, have you seen how much Maze drinks?” pointing at Maze, “and seriously, no one is that good of a method actor.”_ _

_ _

_ _After that, everyone refilled their drinks and answered Ella’s questions. She found out that Linda was the first to find out and Chloe had found out when Pierce was killed. They told her that Amenadiel was indeed Lucifer's brother and therefore an Angel and that Charlie was half angel/half human. They also told her that the supposed mass cult suicide at the Mayan was actually demon possession and Lucifer had resumed his role of King of Hell to send them back home. _ _

_ _“Can you posses people Maze?” Ella couldn’t believe she was really asking such a question._ _

_ _“Yeah, the freshly dead, but I won’t. Lucifer banned it ages ago. He was really pissed when Dromos and Squee came up top. I hope he eviscerated those two when he got back.”_ _

_ _“So, Lucifer really had to go back, huh?” _ _

_ _“Yeah, he had to keep them contained. And I don’t… I don’t think he’ll be able to come back.” Chloe’s voice broke, her grief overwhelming her once again._ _

_ _That led Ella over to Chloe who had tears running over her cheeks. She gave her a big hug, her own eyes misty._ _

_ _“I’m getting another bottle. There’s only so much I can take of ‘feelings’,” contempt filled Maze’s voice._ _

_ _When Maze returned, Ella decided to ask her some more direct questions._ _

_ _“Hey, Maze, were you really forged in the bowels of Hell?” Ella asked her._ _

_ _“Yeah, well, more like born. My father was one of Lucifer’s top generals and my mother was Lilith.”_ _

_ _“Whoa, really? Lilith? You mean like Adam’s first wife?” Ella was impressed._ _

_ _“You know about Lilith?” Now it was Maze’s turn to be impressed._ _

_ _“Sure, I might be Catholic by faith, but I’ve heard the stories. Are they true?”_ _

_ _“Doubt it, I don’t know what you've heard but I’ll tell you what I know. Lilith wanted to be seen as the same as Adam not subservient to him and God cast her out of the Garden to wander the world alone.” Maze was pleased to have a chance to tell the story. No one ever wanted to know about her or her mother. “Eventually she went to Hell and ruled for a time with Lucifer. But she wasn’t made to share power and joined in with a few others to overthrow Lucifer. That was the first of many rebellions he’s had to deal with.” She took a long pull on the vodka bottle. “When Lucifer regained control, he cast Lilith to the lowest level of Hell and gave her to one of his Generals.”_ _

_ _“How did you become Hell’s best torturer?” Chloe asked, realizing she never took the time to find out about Maze’s past. Now seemed like a good time to rectify that oversight._ _

_ _“I was born the smallest of my siblings, but I was fast and strong. My father took an interest in me and taught me how to fight with my hands and my knives. He would often throw me in a pit with other bigger, stronger demons and make me fight my way out.”_ _

_ _“Maze! That’s horrible!” Linda couldn’t believe her friend had such a traumatic upbringing even if she was a demon. As a mother, she just couldn’t comprehend doing something like to your own child._ _

_ _“Hell is no place for the weak, Linda,” she told the psychiatrist. She personally thought she wouldn’t be who she was otherwise._ _

_ _“Did you father teach you to torture too?” Ella asked, totally engrossed in the story. _ _

_ _“No, that was Lucifer.”_ _

_ _Chloe started at that. She knew he had tortured souls in the past and according to him much worse, but she tended to not dwell on those aspects in light of what she knew of him from his time on Earth, with her._ _

_ _Maze continued, warming up to her tale. “So, I learned and I learned well. Before long I became the personal body guard of Lucifer. Charged to know where he was at all times and protect him from all threats, no matter what they were.” She looked over at Chloe, remembering the time she almost killed the blonde detective because she saw her as a great threat to Lucifer. She was almost happy she didn’t._ _

_ _“Who were you asked to torture?” Linda asked, wondering which of the numerous evil characters Lucifer had confirmed were in Hell were tortured by her son’s Auntie Maze._ _

_ _“I got the real gems brought in by Azrael?”_ _

_ _“Azrael?” Ella didn’t know who she was talking about._ _

_ _“Angel of Death. Lucifer’s little sister.” Maze answered her. “Psychopaths, sociopaths, others that did evil deeds but had no conscious and slipped through the cracks. Azrael has the ability to read souls and she snags these and personally delivers them to Hell. I was charged with finding the best method of torture for each and every one. And I excelled at my job.” Maze finished off the bottle after finishing up her story. _ _

_ _The others didn’t ask for clarification, each was lost in their own thoughts. Maze began to worry that maybe she had gone too far and that she would drive her friends away. As much as she hated the feelings she was experiencing since being on Earth, she had gotten used to having the others as her friends. _ _

_ _Finally, Ella broke the silence. “Shit, Maze! That is dope. High five!” She raised her hand waiting for Maze to slap it. After a moment, Maze relaxed, smiled and slapped Ella’s hand._ _

_ _“We have so got to commemorate this night. I mean, we are really Tribe now, right?” Ella's enthusiasm had her up and pacing in the room._ _

_ _“Well, there’s always a blood pact.” Maze said._ _

_ _“Maze, we are not swapping blood.” Chloe told her; she wasn’t sure but making a blood pact with a demon seemed extremely dangerous._ _

_ _“Come on there’s got to be something,” Ella insisted._ _

_ _“How about a piece of jewelry?” Chloe suggested, holding onto her necklace._ _

_ _“What about a tattoo?” Ella asked._ _

_ _“Piercing?” Maze interjected._ _

_ _“I don’t think any of us are sober enough to making any decisions right now,” Linda said, trying to be the voice of reason._ _

_ _“I’m liking the tattoo/piercing idea. Come on, what do ya say?” Ella addressed Linda and Chloe since they seemed the reluctant ones._ _

_ _“Sure, why not?” Chloe committed herself, she would at least go, no one said she would actually GET a tattoo._ _

_ _“I don’t know,” Linda attempted to get out of it but she could tell she was out numbered three to one._ _

_ _Maze could tell that Linda was caving so she said, “I know just the place.”_ _

_ _

_ _Half an hour later the foursome found themselves in a rundown part of the city in a tattoo parlor. The shop was surprisingly clean and well maintained which alleviated most of Linda and Chloe’s misgivings. Maze apparently was a well known customer as she was greeted by name by the proprietor. After several minutes going over what the shop had to offer, the four made their selections._ _

_ _Ella got a purple devil emoji tattoo over her heart. As she said, that way she could keep Lucifer close but also be able to cover it up at work._ _

_ _Maze got a nipple piercing. She conceded to get a ring stud with a devil emoji pendant. When the technician stretched her nipple in order to drive the needle through it, she got off on the pain. She made plans to get with the girl later._ _

_ _Linda surprised everyone by getting a belly button piercing. She said you only live once, so you might as well make the most of it. She also got a devil emoji pendant placed on the ring._ _

_ _Chloe opted not to get anything but she did buy a devil emoji pendant that she wore on the necklace with Lucifer’s bullet. It seemed fitting._ _

_ _After Maze had dropped Ella and Chloe back at Ella's apartment, Ella walked Chloe to her car. _ _

_ _"Thanks for tonight, Ella," Chloe said, "I really appreciate it. I did need it, like you said. I just miss him so much." She was blinking back tears and holding her new pendant tightly._ _

_ _"Hey, don't worry, Chloe. We'll find a way to get him back." Ella assured her even if Chloe doubted her, "There's nothing the Tribe can't do." Ella grabbed Chloe in one of her signature bear hugs for the second time that night._ _

_ _"I believe we just might." Chloe told her friend and returned her hug with equal strength._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I intend no copyright infringement from the "Fast and Furious" franchise nor mean any disrespect to Mr. Diesel or Mr. Johnson. I respect both men and their work. It just fit into my story.


End file.
